


Tell me you'll come home (Even if it's just a lie)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Altprompt, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Gen, Water, gifs, no.22, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 22 • Water"𝘿𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙬𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨, 𝙎𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙡𝙤𝙘𝙠, 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚. 𝙄𝙣 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢𝙨.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Victor Trevor
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober





	Tell me you'll come home (Even if it's just a lie)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song “ilomilo” by Billie Eilish

* * *

  
  


Where did you go?

I should know, but it's cold

[And I don't wanna be lonely](https://admirabletragedy.tumblr.com/post/632651962880540672/water)

So show me the way home

I can't lose another life

* * *

  
  



End file.
